What is my meaning?
This is a fanfic about Keefe and how he feels by me, Millie the Froster. What is my meaning? What is my meaning if all I do is stay in the shadows? I'm not even a Shade and this is where I end up, just another forgotten friend, my two best friends too caught up in romance to notice any of us. What is my meaning if my parents can't love me? They reject me, stare down at me in disapproval. I am never good enough. I will never meet their high expectations. I will never be the son they longed for. What is my meaning if I have nobody there for me? Sophie and Fitz have abandoned me, Linh has Tam and Biana has her parents. Dex has his family and even Tinker. I have nobody. Once again, I'm back in the shadows, just a distant memory who is ''clearly ''alright. What is my meaning if I can't share my emotions? I hide them, covering them up with lies and laughs. Those laughs aren't real. They are artificial, a cover, protection. My pranks mean nothing. My insides hurt as the emotions take over me. Sophie can't speak to me. I am non-existent to her. What is my meaning if my intentions don't count? I tried so hard to help and make up for any mistakes by joining the Neverseen. I was a double agent, trying to gather information to help. Clearly, none of that mattered. I did it for Sophie but she was ashamed in me. Intentions don't count if things don't go right. What is my meaning if I can't do anything right? I can't live up to expectations when I have nobody to talk to, no family to hug. My grades are plummeting and people question why. I can see, feel even, their disappointment. I thought they would know why by now. Nobody cares about me anyway. What is my meaning if I am nothing? Don't think I don't know your emotions. I can feel them without even touching you. You know I can feel your rejection and hate towards me. Or have you forgotten me so much that you can't even remember what my ability is? I try so hard but have a constant wall pushing me back. Worst of all, I can feel the love Sophie has for and the creeping abandoning of me. What is my meaning if everyone around me has a perfect life? My best friend loves my crush. My heart was destroyed whilst theirs were combined. He complains and lashes out at me when he has a perfect family and got everything he ever wanted. I try to push it aside but a part of me wants to scream at him, my heart breaking. He should be thankful and grateful because his life is amazing compared to mine... Then I remember he doesn't care about my life. It's the last thing he would think about. I What is my if I'm fading away? I am nothing. Do you even know who I am? I guess not. I forgot nobody knows me. What is my meaning? To fail? To leave this world once and for all? To be a shadow? I know. To be Keefe. Who's that? Category:Fanfiction